lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Landers Unite!
Pride Landers Unite! is the fifty-second episode of The Lion Guard and the twenty-sixth episode of Season 2.https://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior/calendar/ Synopsis Kion tries to assemble an army of Pride Landers, but getting all of them to work together proves difficult. https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/the-lion-guard-vol-4/id1326290233 Summary Bupu's Herd are stampeding having believed to have heard jackals, and Laini's Group join in when they hear them talking about hearing them. Although they are able to settle the animals without causing injury, seeing them scatter and panic in such a way leads Kion to decide that it's time to unite the animals of the Pride Lands. The Guard gather Ma Tembo's Herd, Bupu's Herd, Laini's Group and Mbeya's Crash. The groups of animals meet at Pride Rock, and are each surprised to see the other groups as they arrive. There's some tension and annoyance at this, so Kion begins their training almost immediately. He orders them to reach Bunga who waits by a tree. Unfortunately, only the galagos complete the task, while the larger animals collapse onto each other after tripping over them. Seeing this, Kion gets an idea on who to call, as does Ono, who feels hesitant to call said animal. Kion convinces Makuu to teach them how to fight, and, although hesitant, agrees, while the Guard take away many of Bupu's herd to personally train them. Ono notes that training under the eye of Makuu is not going well, since crocodile does not take into account that other animals are built differently than crocodiles and some exercises are impossible for them. Makuu quickly loses patience and shouts at animals. Ma Tembo decides to say something. She tells the crocodile that animals will not do what he expects because they are not crocodiles. When Boboka does not do the exercises well, Makuu gets furious and threatens to eat her. Then Kion enters the stage and tells the crocodile that his methods are not good and tries to explain to Makuu that he can not scare them, but he must be nicer, the crocodile disagrees and is even more angry. Makuu, furious at being interrupted and being criticized for his ruthlessness, leaves. Having seen everything, Shupavu and Njano return to Scar. In the Volcano, Scar fears that the new Alliance would be a threat to his plan, and hearing that Kion's friendship with Makuu was being swayed, he sends Kiburi to lead the Army to attack Makuu's Float, pleasing the evil croc himself. Janja's Clan, Reirei's Pack and Kiburi's Float locate Makuu's Float, and Kiburi engages in combat with Makuu. Nearby, Ono witnesses the clash, and reports back to the Lion Guard. When Ono points out that they'd be outnumbered, he requests to bring the Pride Landers with them, but Kion thinks they're not ready. However, The other animals insist on helping out despite how Makuu treated them, and they race away. When they arrive, the animal groups face off against the army, and begin to finally work together, utilizing their training and creating new techniques on the spot. Makuu is surprised when Ma Tembo saves him from Kiburi and Janja. When the Outlanders retreat to the side of the watering hole, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow them away. After the battle Makuu thanks the animals for their assistance and promises to help them whenever they need it. Having united the animals of the Pride Lands successfully, the animals cry out "Pride Landers Unite"! Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals References Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes